


Big Bad Wolf

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the shyest sweet bot met the most perverted crime lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

Takaba Akihito was shy--as in "way too shy".

He should be used by now to how the boys and girls, the teachers, the principal and just about everyone on the sidewalk would stare at him with interested, curious, lustful or fascinated glares, but he never did. He didn't even know how stunning he was, and all the ogling only contributed to strengthen his shyness and insecurity all through middle and high school.

'Are my clothes that ugly?', 'Do I look like a criminal?', 'Did I just say something stupid?' He used to think about the myriad of possibilities of doing something bad, which always made him blush adorably and bite his pinkish lips in a way that made people of all kinds stare at him a little bit more wishfully.

Making it clear that people were always looking at him with sparkles in their eyes because he was way too pretty didn't make him self-aware the way he should be, Kou would say. Akihito would only blush a little harder and giggle a little bit thinking he was just being praised because he was a very nice friend.

Well, at least he was a very nice friend... and very manipulable if you pushed the right buttons, which is something Kou was really good at.

"C'mon, Aki-chan!"

'Don't call me Aki-chan.... Kou-chan..." The blond lad answered. Akihito was hiding behind a giant sunflower, pretending to fix the yellow petals, only a bit of his straight silver blond hair could be seen. His way of denying favours was always so cute, unnerving and frustrating all at once. "I am... busy, can't you see? My grandma says if I don't take care of them, they can get sick and stop growing..."

Kou sighed, messing up his black hair recklessly. If only he could shake some life into his bashful and coy childhood friend....

"You mean the sunflowers? Don't you think they are big enough?"

Akihito tilted his head, showing his beautiful face, the fair skin of his cheeks and bright baby blue eyes. There was a little stain of dirt in his chin.  
"I mean the flowers! Look at them! They need some attention!"

"You too." Kou pouted.

Akihito stepped to the side, revealing his oversized dirty overalls. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Kou folded his arms and sighed again. "I meant you need to meet other people... besides me, your family and your granny's flowers. But first you need to change these clothes. How old are you again?"

"T-Twenty one?"

"Well, you look like twelve."

"That's unfair!"

"Hiding your beauty is unfair."

Akihito blushed again and tried to hide behind the sunflower, but his friend was faster. Kou grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the house.

"What are you doing?!" Akihito tried to escape, but Kou was stronger than he had thought and the grip on Aki's wrist only tightened.

"I am about to ask you a favor, so I am gonna pay it with a favor."

"I don't need a favor!"

"Yes, you do."

Over twenty years of friendship made them as close as a pair of best friends could be. They shared music albums, games, food and clothes naturally. After shoving a skittish Akihito through the bathroom entrance and slamming the door closed, Kou opened his best friend's wardrobe until he found some of his own clothes and threw them on the mattress carelessly.

Aki sighed and bathed obediently.

"Stop touching me and why are you forcing me to use your clothes?"

"Stop whining Aki! You look good in a lather jacket you know?"

"But why do I need to dress nicely?"

Kou pinched his friend's cheeks to get a soft angry blush on his skin while muttering "I finally convinced my crush to go out with me but she said it had to be today, so I asked my boss if I would skip today and he said that I could... only if I find someone cuter than me."

"I'm not cute, though."

"Of course you are" Kou pecked Aki's cheeks "Don't be silly."

"I don't even know where you work!" 

"A store! I told you before!"

"What kind of store?"

Kou almost felt bad for omitting vital information about his job to Akihito. Almost.

"It's a toy store."

"Really?" Akihito's face lit with childish excitement.

"Yep!" Kou smiled, evilly. "You can even play with them if you like it! And... because it's the night shift... no one will see it if you want to play with a costumer.... what do you think?"

Akihito was convinced at 'it's a toy store'. He nodded enthusiastically and again, Kou almost felt bad for him.... but damn... that was so funny!

It was a toy store...but not the kind of toy store he was expecting. He realized his mistake halfway to his temporary boss who waved to him and gestured for him to wait while he was chatting with a costumer, a man twice as old as Akihito himself.

He couldn't even turn away now, paralyzed like a baby deer caught in a car's headlights.

'Kou... I am gonna kill you for sure."

It was a fancy store, not vulgar but sexy. Gold plated vibrators, some made of platinum and encrusted with diamonds placed in red velvet, solid gold sex beads, spankers with cherry wood or solid mahogany finish and all kinds of super expensive sex toys that made his head spin, not only because of the price tags - a butt plug in the little glass table beside him was attached with a $990.00 USD tag - but also because of the awareness of what those toys were about.

'Gotta go' he thought but his legs wouldn't move. A foreign man was staring at him with unmistakable lust and Akihito felt his cheeks burn.

"Are you scaring my new employee, Mikhail? Go away." A long haired man said and reached his hand to shake Akihito's. "Takaba, I presume."

Akihito nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"You're truly adorable. Kou-kun was right, you're pretty and... irresistible. My name is Liu Fei Long, guess he told you about me, huh?"

Akihito nodded again, still blushing furiously. Fei Long was the manager, tall and beautiful.

"He told me you're very shy..." Fei Long muttered, chuckling. "But I didn't know you would be so.... cute. Anyways, you're replacing him tonight, but... if you do a great job I can offer you a contract. I am pretty sure many people would get inspired to become regular customers just to see you more often."

Akihito wasn't sure if working at a sex shop was the job for him but he didn't open his mouth.

"Anyways, I will get you the uniform. I bet you look good in anything."

After changing, Akihito forced himself to stay next to the dildos stand because it was closest to the door with the sign "authorized personnel only", the only escape route.

He looked like a frightened kitten with his blond hair a little bit puffy. He relaxed a little bit when he noticed that the store was not yet at its busiest.   
Looking at the stately mahogany double doors, he wondered how many hours his torment would last and sighed. The fancy store was located in an upscale neighbourhood, and the entrance was discreet and elegant. He had spent some big money on a taxi and he wondered miserably how he was going to go back home at the end of the shift. His scooter was in the repair shop.

At that moment the boy was so absent-minded that he didn't notice the golden pair of eyes looking at him from head to toe, flabbergasted. The blond boy was the most alluring thing the man had ever seen.

Asami Ryuichi was a powerful man and a respected crime lord, the kind of man you would admire and fear too much at the same time. His very presence radiated money, power and influence. All this coupled with intimidating golden eyes and manly handsomeness.

After a moment, Asami almost opened his mouth to order Kirishima, his loyal secretary, to find out absolutely everything about his new prey. But of course he hadn't brought his secretary to a sex shop, even if he was there to do business with a nasty Russian mobster... after all, he did plan to look around for some new toy to use on his next bed partner.

The crime lord noticed the boy's outfit and smirked, of course he was an employee, too young and cute to be part of the perverted clientele of that place - including himself.

It was a bit repulsive to imagine that Fei Long had brought the boy to the store in order to attract older rich and perverted man.... including himself. But what could he do besides establish his ownership and ensure security for the boy?

Who he was trying to fool?

Someone approached the boy with a hopeful smile and a pick up line on his lips, an old fat and bald disgusting man and Asami frowned at the sight. The boy, adorably sheepish, stepped back and bumped in the small stand, making the expansive dildo on there fall to the red carpet.

Before the pervert could say or suggest anything about the toy, the boy grabbed it with his clumsy hands, Asami approached silently, the old man eyed him a little annoyed, but wisely chose to leave. The crime lord smirked at his prey, that night was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people who helped me with this work, sadly I deleted by accident almost all my emails =O  
> I am kinda busy with fandom (TVXQ's Cassiopeia) problems! But I am still alive and I plan update stuff as soon as possible.  
> I would be glad to find a co-author for some of my fics, anybody that likes the idea of working or plotting with me my email is nathyufu@ymail.com
> 
> betaed by Lou


End file.
